love between war
by alice9827
Summary: life was perfect for kagome and her army husband Koga in her futueistic world with hover cars and all that until one day...... Inukag Mirsan
1. Chapter 1

yay new story and you can thank legos fors this one.(I will explain at the end why you should thank legos) im kinda trying to make it a futureistic thing ya'know like hover cars that kinda stuff and life is kinda perfect like I said in the disciption.

_**DISCLAMER:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA ... : (**_

A love between war

by:alice9827

--------------

-kagome pov-

I lived a normal life with my husband koga, y'know husband and wife, and, wife and huaband, until one day...

-normal pov-

"bye Koga see'ya when you get home" kagome said

"bye hunny" koga said after kissing his wife goodbye

koga got into his his hover car that took up all of his HUGE dirveway because of the wings

Koga worked for the army and only had sundays and holidays off but got a wonderful pay but got off at around 10:00pm so Kagome only really got to see him in the mornings, sundays and holidays. as for Kagome, she was a stay at home wife, no not a stay at home mom in fact she was still a virgin even thogh she had been marryed for about a year but she was to busy, with her young black

stalion (sp?)( I think thats what you call a male horse so any ways what I mean is male horse), her young friends and her young life she was only 20, actualy the day she turned 20 was the day things went horribly wrong.

Kagome was riding her horse Ichigo, kagome actualy named her horse Ichigo because she knew that he was going to protect her and Ichigo means number 1 protecter,so anyway Kagome was riding her horse when a large dark shadow started to come over her. when she looked up she saw a HUGE jet and it wasent a normal hover car no no this was a war ship

" gasp ya ya go Ichigo into the house!" Kagome screamed frightenedly

Ichigo ran into the house with kagome on his back kagome pulled her shades down and put a dark blanket over each window then called Koga

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Your call has been forrwarded to an atomatic voice message, Koga, is not availible at the tone please leave your voice message if you would like to leave a call back number press 5 for more options press 2 __**beep**_

"Ugh damnit Koga answer me im scared a huge war jet just flew above me love'ya bye" kagome said into the phone

It had been about 5 or 6 hours and kagome decided to look out the widow and see if her city had been destroyed yet so she looked out the window...

"Hey nothing has changed the citys not pulvirized" Kagome said surprized

"Wait! Koga! Oh I hope hes ok!" Kagome said worrily

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Your call has been forrwarded to an atomatic voice message, Koga, is not availible at the tone please leave your voice message if you would like to leave a call back number press 5 for more options press 2 __**beep**_

kagome hung up without leaving a message "Oh Koga I hope your ok" Kagome said worrily" C'mon Ichigo we're going for a ride

Once Kagome got outside with Ichigo she go onto his back and started twords(sp?) the army base

Once she got to the base her face filled with shock

the base was filled with flames and dead men

The first thing Kagome did was call her best friend,sango

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_hey kagome did you see that HUGE jet fly by earlyer it was HUGE!_

Sango I need you to come to the army base asap

_umm ok kagome I will be right there_

Kagome waited about 10 minutes then sango was there with a shocked face

"WHAT HAPPENED!?! WHERES MY SUIKOTSU!?!?" Sango asked screamily( hehe I make up my own words alot)

"Sango we're going to find suikotsu and Koga dont worry all you have to worry about is them being dead when we find them" Kagome said with tears in her eyes

"Ok Kagome you go left I go right"sango said

Kagome went right and first found ...Koga lieing on the hard ground floor

" gasp Koga, Koga ,Koga wake up! Please wake up" Kagome started crying and violently shaking Koga. Then she remembered heath in middle school she checked his pulse... nothing

" SobsKoga wake up wake up koga please"Kagome then did cpr 30 pushes to the heart and 15 breaths she did that about 3 times then checked his pulse again still nothing

Kagome started crying her heart out and huged Kogas cold dead body but she knew that she had to go on and save anybody who was still alive somewhere out in this dead army base wether they have one heartbeat or 10 she will save them

Kagome went on walking crying along the way after finding a whole bunch of dead guys but then she found a guy with long white hair and little dog ears she couldve sworn she had seen him before

she took his pulse...10 heart beets in 15 seconds! but he was still unconshus(sp?) but finaly she had found a live one it acualy put a small smile on her very sad face.

-with sango-

"one dead guy down over 30 more to go" sango said gently putting the dead guy she had just checked

then she found ...suikotsu

"gasp Suikotsu oh you better be alive" she checked his pulse ...nothing she didnt know cpr like kagome cause she didnt take heath in middle school

"sobs Oh suikotsu I wish there was somthing I could do to help you" sango said crying

after finding a whole bunch of dead people the she found a man with hair just long enough to put in a small ponytail in fact it was in a small ponytail. she checked his pulse he was alive and while she was checking his pulse he lifted his hand and rubbed her butt, Sango hit him on the head as hard as she could

"well your defenetly alive" Sango said annoyed "c'mon we've got to get a move on my friend Kagome is proably waiting for us"

-with Kagome-

"I wonder if sango has found a live one"Kagome said talking to herself

Just then sango came with a guy on her back and she had a half annoyed half sad face

-

"Hey Kagome did you find anyone?"Sango asked

"Yeah but he's unconshos(sp?)looks like you were lucky to find one thats not in a coma"

"You mean unlucky, when I was checking his pulse he started rubing my ass and after a few minutes he aksed if I would bear his child and so I said no and he was like c'mon I can garentee you it will feel good" Sango exclaimed(alice:I didnt misspell explain I meant exclaim)

Kagome went up to the guy and hit on the head hardeer than Sango did earlier

"That waas for being a pervert to my friend"Kagome said annoyed

Kagome got in her hover car that was parked there from Koga with the war man laying in back with Ichigo

Sango got in her hover car that she had drove there with she would come back with kagome to get the one that Suikotsu had driven that morning

When Kagome got home she got ichgo and the man out of the car the man had a name tag on his suit

"Inuyasha..."Kagome read out loud 'thats where I remember him he's Kogas cousin' Kagome thought then she started crying at the thought of Koga

When Kagome got inside she laid Inuyasha onto her bed then axadently fell onto her bed and passed out because she was crying so much so baisicly she passed out from dehidration(sp?)

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this has to be the longest first chapter I have writen in fact this is the longest chapter I have ever writen

so anyways you can thank legos because I was at a friends house over the weekend and we were all playing our own little lego game so I made it into an inuyasha game and so I decided to make it into a story becuase it sounded like something people would be interested in so yeah

should I delete it or continue? please no flames but I do accsept constructive critism and I will point it out if you use constructive critism as an excuse to flame me

now all you have to do to reveiw is press the little blue button on the left that says go and log in if you need to then type in your reveiw


	2. chapter 2

ok I never got any reveiws except from myself so this time im posting in the afternoon ...the thing about me is im a night time writer and a night reader so if im boerd during the night (on weekends or breaks off of school) then I will read a new story if one of the storys im already reading is updating then I read it during the day... why am I talking let get to the story!...wait 1 more thing I wrote this chappy on paper when I was grounded srry thought I might tell u that and its only 2 pages but no one reveiwed so not a very good update srry

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT I DO LIKE TO MESS AROUND WITH THE CHARICTARS IN MY STORYS DEVIOUS SMILE APPEARS ON FACE O.O**

--

Inuyasha woke up in an unfarmilliar placehe looked aroundand when he lookedto his right he sawa sleeping woman with her buetiful long black hair spread out around her

'who is this girl? I know I've seen her before I just dont remember when or where...'Inuyasha thought'oh now I remember its Kogas wife... and my ex girlfriend.. still as angelic as in high school.'

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the man she had brought back from the army base looking down at herwith a strange look on his face.Just thinking of the attack made Kagome cry.

Inuyasha saw kagomes eyes welling up with tearsand changed the look on his face from dreamy to worried 

"hey dont cry please dont cry"Inuyasha said sympatheticly hugging her 'mmm shes really warm...DANG its cold in this house'Inuyasha thought still hagging Kagome

Kagome hugged Inuyasha back like she had known him all her lifeeven though she barely remembered him (A/N: she doesent remember him ever being her boyfriend)

"hey why are you crying?" Inuyasha wondered

"you should know about half of it" Kagome answered not calming down not even alittle bit

that made a spark go off in Inuyashas brain he started to remember everything, he remembered the blood, he remembered the shooting, the explotions and everything else even watching his own cousin (koga) die.

After remember all this Inuyasha started crying too but not as much as Kagome (cuz ya'know guys dont really cry they just get a few tears in there eyes ..man even thats rare)

--

ok I know that chappy was rediculously **SHORT** (Iknow I said it was 2 pages and it was but I wrote pretty big) but it was all I could think of. Have u ever noticed how it feels so good to sit on a washing mashine while running? I wonder why... OMG I THINK I JUST FOUND OUT, EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW thats just gross..but its still feels good lol thats what I was doing while I was writing this chappy.

reveiw!!


	3. Important AN

hello peoples I just want u all to know that I have only gotten 1 reveiw (from myself) and I have 2 chapters for this story (well now I have 3 but you know what mean) and I just want you all to know that Im not doing for my own enjoyment (well sorta but also for your enjoyment) so please please **PLEASE** start reveiwing so I know that people are reading this story I dont care if its an anonymous reveiw I just need a review or im gonna have to cancle this story and I dont want to have to do that.

your deprite author,

alice9827 (aka Alice)

P.S I dont know if I spelt desprite right

P.S.S I dont know if I spelt, spelt right


End file.
